This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The extraction of motional parameters from ESR spectra is performed by a suite of computer programs developed by Jack Freed and co-workers at Cornell. These sophisticated simulation and fitting packages are available from the ACERT website at Cornell. The version of these packets was originally written to operate on a Linux workstation, and we have received service request for Microsoft Window version of our computer software from our collaborators and researchers. We are planning to use the computing facility of Cornell Theory Center to convert these software packages from Linux to MS version. This will better serve the computing needs of the ESR community.